Trip to Las Vegas
by Milly99
Summary: Koji and Izumi become drunk in Las Vegas and decide to do something very crazy... I rated it R for slight lime content, just to be on the safe side


Titel: Trip to Las Vegas  ****

Titel: Trip to Las Vegas 

Teil:

Autor: Scuttle & Milly-chan

E-mail: [grasshalmaufderwiese@web.de][1] oder [][2]Angelmilly@web.de

Serie: Zetsuai 

Rating:PG 13

"Boaahh bin ich fertig. Den ganzen Tag geschuftet und dann wollte der Regisseur die Szene gleich drei Mal drehen. Und dabei hätten wir heute so viel Unternehmen können, wir sind schließlich in Las Vegas." fiel Koji mit der Tür ins Haus. 

"Du wolltest den Clip doch unbedingt hier drehen, also beschwer dich nicht." sagte Izumi ohne jegliches Mitleid. " Wie wär's, wenn wir noch mal losziehen, ich hab dich ja nicht mitgenommen, damit du im Hotel rumhockst und dich zu Tode langweilst, oder?"

"Wenn du meinst, ich muss Morgen nicht um 5:00 Uhr aufstehen." sagte Izumi ungerührt.

"Ach, das geht schon. Du kennst ja mein Durchhaltevermögen, nicht wahr? Denk doch mal an letzte Nacht." Koji zwinkerte Izumi verheißungsvoll zu, dieser errötete und guckte schnell aus dem Fenster. 

"Ähm ja... wie dem auch sei... gehen wir!?" Sie machten sich auf in das Nachtleben von Las Vegas.

Nach etlichen Niederlagen beim Roulette, Black Jack und Poker beschließen die beiden wieder ins Hotel zurückzulaufen, da sie Koji's Auto leider verspielt hatten.

" Ich hab Durst" sagte Izumi. 

"Warte, da vorne ist ein Supermarkt ich hol uns was!" Koji verschwand in Richtung eines 24-h-Billigmarktes. Izumi wartete, blickte auf die Uhr 1:35:27.

Als Koji mit zwei großen Tüten wiederkam atmete Izumi erleichtert auf, 

"Na endlich ich dachte schon ich müsset verdursten. Was hast du geholt???" fragte Izumi und schielte in die Tüte. Koji fing an auszupacken.

"Viel hab ich für das bisschen Geld nicht mehr gekriegt. Zwei 6-Packs Bier, eine Flasche Wodka, ne Flasche Jack Daniels, und n' paar Flaschen Desperados, ach ja und noch zwei rosarote Pappbecher." Izumi starrte ihn entgeistert an.

" Ne Dose Cola hätt's auch getan..." Koji drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand.

"Hier, is auch ne Dose" 

Sie gingen noch einige Zeit weiter, und blieben dann irgendwann an einer Bank stehen. 

"Ich kann nicht mehr, komm wir setzten uns mal ne weile hin, das Zeug das du gekauft hast wiegt mindestens ne Tonne." stöhnte Izumi vorwurfsvoll.

"Trink's leer," sagte Koji ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, "dann musst du's nicht mehr tragen." Er ließ sich neben Izumi auf die Bank fallen, stellte die Tüte neben sich und fing an darin rumzuwühlen. Er zog den Wodka heraus, gab Izumi einen Pappbecher und schenkte ihm ein. 

"Auf uns!" sagte Koji feierlich und die beiden stießen an. "Auf Ex!" Beide kippten den Wodka. Nachdem die Flasche geleert war wurde Koji auf einmal sentimental.

" Izumi," er schaute ihm fragend in die Augen, "weisst du eigentlich noch wie wir uns damals kennengelernt haben?" 

Izumi schien überrascht. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen, wie du total besoffen zwischen den Mülltonnen gelegen hast." grinste er Koji an. 

"Ja, ja, wie oft willst du mir das denn noch vorwerfen?"

"Wer sagt denn das ich dir das vorwerfe? Das war das beste was mir je passieren konnte... jedenfalls im Nachhinein betrachtet..." fügte Izumi immer noch grinsend hinzu.

" Tja, wir haben schon eine schwierige Zeit hinter uns, weisst du noch, wie unsere Beziehung angefangen hat?" " Wer weiss was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht diesen schrecklichen Unfall gehabt hättest? Wahrscheinlich säßen wir jetzt nicht hier zusammen auf dieser Bank und würden uns über uns unterhalten." Koji nickte nur und lächelte stumm in sich hinein. 

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Izumi gespannt. 

" Ich denke daran, wie ich dich damals im Krankenhaus geküsst habe." Izumi blickte ihn erstaunt an und fragte. "Im Krankenhaus?"

"Ja, das war das allererste Mal. Du hast geschlafen und ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du warst so schön und sahst im Schlaf so zerbrechlich aus, da kam es einfach über mich." antwortete Koji mit einem verträumten Blick. "Erinnerst du dich auch an den seltsamen Traum den du hattest, als wir zusammen Fußball gespielt haben, damals mitten in der Nacht?"

" Ähhh... ja," sagte Izumi verwundert "was ist damit?" 

" Der war auch wahr. Als du mir erzählt hast was du 'geträumt´ hättest, war ich am Boden zerstört. Ich konnte dir die Wahrheit einfach nicht erzählen."

"Aber wieso denn nicht," fragte Izumi fast ein bisschen enttäuscht. 

" Du hättest es mir ja eh nicht geglaubt, und wenn doch hättest du mich bestimmt angeschrien und mir wieder gesagt, wie abnormal du so eine Beziehung fändest." erklärte Koji mit einem Schimmer von Bedauern in den Augen. 

" Es war eben alles so neu für mich, dass ein Mann einen Mann... naja du weißt schon." brachte Izumi zu seiner Verteidigung hervor.

"Ist ja schon gut. Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen. Hauptsache du hast jetzt keine Bedenken mehr. Du weisst das ich dich liebe." Koji gab Izumi einen zärtlichen Kuss. 

" Ich weiß, ich liebe dich doch auch."

Koji zog Izumi an sich und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Sie blieben für einige Zeit schweigend so sitzen. Dann nahm Koji den 6-Pack und reichte Izumi eine Dose, und danach noch eine und noch eine und noch eine... 

2:45:36, zwei Stunden später lagen sie zwischen einem Berg von leeren Dosen und Flaschen auf der Bank. "Koji, hald misch warhm mir iss kaald." Koji murmelte eine undeutliche Antwort und legte seine Arme fester um Izumi. 

"Du Koji guck ma, da drüben." Izumi versuchte auf ein Gebäude ein paar Meter die Straße herunter zu zeigen. 

" Sieht auss wie ein Laden für Brrrautkleider." Izumi sah Koji ungefähr eine halbe Minute lang an und sagte dann: 

"Koji! Isch will Heiraten!" 

"Misch?"

"Ja, isch willl disch heiraten."

"Wie? Jetzt direkt?" Koji starrte Izumi entgeistert an. 

"Ja wann denn sonst?" Sagte Izumi, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt mitten in der Nacht spontan in Las Vegas zu heiraten. 

"Ja aber wo sollen wir auf die schnelle 'nen Pfarrer herkriegen???" fragte Koji. 

"Keine Ahnung. Komm wir gehn einen suchen." Izumi versuchte hastig aufzustehen, fiel fast vorne über und konnte im letzten Moment von Koji festgehalten werden. 

" OK. Gehen wir!" 

Zusammen schwankten sie im Licht der Leuchtreklamen die Strasse hinunter. Nach einiger Zeit sehen sie eine Kirche und schwankten hinein. 

" Guck ma Izumi, da kniet jemand!"

"Jesus!?"

"Und Petrus!?" Koji zeigt auf eine Gestalt die neben 'Jesus' kniet. Beide torkelten auf sie zu. 

"Ohayoooo! Wisst ihr wo hier 'n Pfarrer ist? Wir wollen nämlich Heiraten" sprach Koji die Beiden an.

"Keine Ahnung aber wir können euch suchen helfen, wir brauchen auch einen." antwortete Jesus 

"Ach und übrigens ich bin Kei Enjoji und das ist mein Freund Ranmaru Samejima wir suchen auch einen Pfarrer der uns Trauen könnte!" 

"Cool, dann können wir ja 'ne Doppelhochzeit machen und uns gegenseitig die Trauzeugen spielen." Begeisterte sich Izumi. 

"OK" sagte Ranmaru noch ein wenig perplex. 

Sich immer noch angeregt am Unterhalten gingen die vier aus der Kirche und nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch fanden sie eine kleine Kapelle, an der in fetten Leuchtbuchstaben' 24-h-weddings'. Da standen sie nun, dem gemeinsamen Glück so nahe, als Kei plötzlich merkte das weder er noch Koji oder Izumi Ringe hatten. 

" Sch**** wir haben gar keine Ringe, was machen wir denn jetzt?" Koji fing an in seinen Hosentaschen zu wühlen und fand schließlich was er suchte: zwei 10-cent Münzen. 

"Da vorne ist ein Kaugummiautomat, da holen wir uns die Ringe, OK?"

"Ohh das ist eine tolle Idee" begeisterten sich Izumi, Kei und Ranmaru. Und schon waren sie unterwegs, die Ringe zu holen. 

Koji versuchte die Münzen in den Automaten zu stecken, was ihm nicht gelang, daher er immer noch extrem am schwanken war. Kei bot seine Hilfe an und erledigte diese ‚schwierige' Aufgabe für Koji. Kurz darauf hatten sie vier Ringe: zwei rosafarbene mit Flamingos und zwei mit lila Elefanten. 

"Ich will die Flamingos!" rief Izumi.

"Nein, wir wollen die Flamingos!" ereiferte sich Kei. 

"Machen wir es doch so," schlug Ranmaru vor, "das jeder einen Elefanten und einen Flamingo bekommt, OK?!" "Na gut" sagten Izumi und Kei schmollend. 

Wieder vor der 24-h-wedding-Filiale, hatten sie dann auch geregelt wer zuerst Heiraten durfte: Koji und Izumi!

Sie betraten das Gebäude und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Frau, die auf dem Altar saß und gerade eine Zigarette rauchte.

"Hallo, sind sie die Pfarrerin? Wir würden gerne Heiraten."

"Ich bin die Putzfrau in dem Laden hier,"

antwortete sie mürrisch, "wenn ihr heiraten wollt müsst ihr euch schon an den Rabbi wenden." 

"Ein Rabbi?" fragte Izumi entgeistert, "was ist das? Aber wenn er uns verheiraten kann soll er kommen." 

"Ich gehe ihn holen. "sagte die Putze und verschwand durch eine Seitentür. Kurz darauf kam sie in Begleitung eines kleinen, verwuschelten Mannes wieder. 

"Ahh, ihr seid also die glücklichen Paare. Aber wie kann das sein, ihr seid ja alles Männer! Wo habt ihr denn eure Frauen gelassen???" der Rabbi schaute sich fragend um, als erwarte er, dass sie gleich aus einer dunklen Ecke gesprungen kämen.

" Ärhm ... Herr Rabbi, WIR wollen Heiraten, ich ihn und er ihn," Koji zeigte zuerst auf sich und Izumi, dann auf Kei und Ranmaru. Der Rabbi wich einen Schritt zurück und schaute sie ziemlich verdutzt an.

"Ihr seid schwul ?!" Die vier nickten betroffen "Das sieht die Kirche aber gar nicht gern, aber wenn es euch glücklich macht...! Wer will zuerst?" 

"Wir" antworteten Koji und Izumi gleichzeitig. 

"OK, wer sind eure Trauzeugen?"

"Die da," Koji zeigte auf die anderen Beiden. Der Rabbi entgeistert: 

"AHA, na gut fangen wir an: Wie heißt ihr?" 

"Koji Nanjo" 

"Takuto Izumi" 

"OK, willst du Koji die hier anwesende... ähm, Entschuldigung, die Macht der Gewohnheit. Also noch mal: Willst du Koji den hier anwesenden Takuto Izumi zu deinem Rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, dann antworte jetzt bitte mit ja: "

"Ja, ich will."

"Und du Takuto gelobst du den hier anwesenden Koji Nanjo zu lieben und zu ehren in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet so antworte mit ja." 

"Ja ich will" 

"Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Ehemann und... nun ja... Ehemann, die Ringe bitte!" Der Rabbi betrachtete die Elefanten und Flamingos skeptisch.

"Sind sie sicher, das sie diese Ringe nehmen wollen???"

"Ja" antwortete Koji und sie stecken sich gegenseitig die Ringe an die Finger. Koji und Izumi fielen sich mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme, bis der Rabbi sie unterbrach 

"Ähm, entschuldigen sie, sie dürfen den Bräutigam jetzt küssen." ,und Koji und Izumi gaben sich einen langen Kuss. 

Nachdem die ganze Prozedur bei Kei und Ranmaru noch mal abgezogen wurde gab der Pfarrer ihnen die Heiratsurkunden. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und die beiden Frischvermählten Paare gingen bzw. torkelten in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Es grenzte an ein Wunder das sie nicht überfahren wurden, aber schließlich erreichten Koji und Izumi das Hotel ohne größere Verletzungen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fielen sie ins Bett und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. 

"Koji, hast du je daran gedacht das wir mal Heiraten?"

"Nein nicht direkt, aber an unsere Hochzeitsnacht." Sagte Koji verheißungsvoll grinsend, richtete sich auf und zog Izumi langsam und vorsichtig das Hemd aus, während er ihn zärtlich küsste. Dann streichelte er sanft über seinen nackten Oberkörper, wobei dieser ihm das Hemd über die Schultern streifte. 

"Willst du es denn auch wirklich, Izumi?" flüsterte Koji.

"Ja" hauchte er "Ich liebe dich, Koji, ich liebe dich über alles." 

"Ich dich auch!" sagte Koji, und er fing an Izumi's Hose zu öffnen, hörte aber trotzdem nicht auf ihn hingebungsvoll zu küssen. Dann zog er ihm die Hose von den Hüften und strich sanft über seine Narbe. Koji konnte nicht mehr warten und riss sich die restlichen Klamotten vom Leib. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören Izumi zu streicheln und zu küssen.*

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch ein Fenster, wanderte über Koji's Oberkörper und blieb an seinem Bauchnabel hängen. Er blinzelte, wachte auf und blickte sich um. Sein Blick streifte Izumi, der noch immer friedlich in seinem Arm schlief. Er streichelte ihn liebevoll, bevor er langsam aufstand und dabei feststellte, das er furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, wodurch er Izumi weckte. 

"Guten Morgen mein Lieber! Hast du gut geschlafen?" Izumi blinzelte und gab ihm einen Kuss 

"Ja, das habe ich, mit dir an meiner Seite war es wunderbar. Ich liebe dich, Koji Nanjo." 

"Du hast recht. Es war wunderschön." Koji begrub ihn unter seinen Küssen, und fing schon wieder an ihn zu befummeln. Izumi wurde immer blasser. Koji hielt inne und fragte 

"Izumi, was ist los mit dir?"

"Mhmpf..." 

"Hast du keine Lust?" 

"Glmpfh..." Izumi stürzte in Richtung Badezimmer und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Koji zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten ging Koji Izumi hinterher, weil er sich um ihn sorgte. Er klopfte an die Tür und fragte vorsichtig: "Izumi, geht's dir gut?"

"Nicht so wirklich... rülps... mir ist schlecht... würg... kotz....sabber...hust...!" 

"Izumi? Was ist los? Kann ich dir helfen?" Izumi öffnete die Tür und fiel Koji in die Arme, der ihn zurück ins Bett brachte, sich über ihn beugte und über seine Wange strich. Izumi schloss genießerisch die Augen. Koji legte sich neben ihn und fing an zu singen. 

"Kienai kizuato nokoshita kuchizuke ha konya mo yasashii yume sae uragiru..." Er hielt inne, um Izumi nochmals über das Gesicht zu streichen. Izumi hob seine Hand und fuhr Koji damit langsam über die Wirbelsäule, dann über den Hals bis ins Gesicht. 

"Was hast du denn da an deiner Hand?" fragte Koji ihn als er den rosa Flamingoring an seinem Finger sah. 

"Ein Ring !?"sagte Izumi erstaunt als er die Augen öffnete "Woher habe ich den denn? Schau mal du hast auch einen!"

"Vielleicht von gestern Abend, wir hatten ja ein ‚bisschen' was getrunken, ich weiss nicht mehr was wir gemacht haben. Du?" langsam kehrte die Erinnerung vom letzten Abend zu ihnen zurück.

Es klingelte an der Tür und der Hotelboy kam um ihnen die Morgenzeitung zu bringen. Koji faltete sie auf und las die erste Schlagzeile:

"KOJI NANJO DER SCHWULE POPSTAR HAT GEHEIRATET!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Den Rest lassen wir besser weg, es soll ja jugendfrei bleiben, und überhaupt habt ihr alle eine gesunde Fantasie, und könnt euch bestimmt vorstellen was die zwei da jetzt noch so veranstalten... wir machen also schonmal mit dem nächsten Morgen weiter.

SPECIAL THANX TO: SVENJA-CHAN!!! FÜR DIE SEELISCHE UNTERSTÜTZUNG; VIELE GUTE TIPPS UND FÜR'S TIPPEN.

AUSSERDEM DANKEN WIR MINAMI OZAKI DAFÜR DAS SIE DIESEN MANGA GESCHRIEBEN HAT UND WIR UNS IHRE CHARAKTERE "LEIHEN" KONNTEN.

DEM MINIMAL NASTÄTTEN VON DEM WIR DIE GETRÄNKE FÜR EINEN GANZEN ABEND KAUFEN KONNTEN

DEM PIZZALIFERANTEN DER PIZZERIA BELLA NAPOLI FÜR DIE LECKERE PIZZA

DER POLIZEI DIE UNS TROTZ ZU SCHNELLEM FAHREN UNTER ALKOHOLEINFLUSS;OHNE HELM; MIT UNGÜLTIGEM FÜHRERSCHEIN UND MIT ZU VIELEN PERSONEN NUR 50MARK ABGEKNÖPFT HAT UND NETTERWEISE DARAUF VERZICHTET HAT UNS ZU VERKNACKEN

MILLY-CHAN'S ELTERN DIE UNS FREUNDLICHERWEISE DAS HAUS ÜBERLIEßEN

UND DER FIRMA LUCKY STRIKE DAS WIR UNS MIT ZIGARETTEN VERSORGEN KONNTEN

UNSEREN DEUTSCHLEHRERN DAS SIE UNS WAS BEIGEBRACHT HABEN DAMIT IHR DAS HIER LESEN KÖNNT

DEN ERFINDERN VON WODKA; KLEINER FEIGLING UND KIRSCHSAFT DIE UNS DAVOR BEWAHRTEN ZU VERDURSTEN

DEM AUTOR VON KIZUNA DESSEN CHARAKTERE WIR UNS EBENFALLS GELIEHEN HABEN

UND ALLEN ANDEREN DIE UNS IRGENDWIE UNTERSTÜTZT HABEN:

DANKE AN EUCH!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: Kommentare an [grasshalmaufderwiese@web.de][1] oder [][2]Angelmilly@web.de oder [][3]baum-im-wald@web.de

   [1]: mailto:grasshalmaufderwiese@web.de
   [2]: mailto:Angelmilly@web.de
   [3]: mailto:baum-im-wald@web.de



End file.
